Hunger
by LoveablePunk
Summary: In Heartless we see how she came to be, in Grace we see how she did it, but before it all terror was analyzed in it's most innocent form.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have a new story for my SOTL fans. This one is the first chapter of my story Grace! Woo hoo! So be excited already and read, I own nothing but my character Grace.

888888888

Doctor Frederick Chilton took another cigarette out of the package and put it in between his lips as he searched for a lighter. The orderlies had caught him smoking several times but they never said anything because they knew it would cost them their jobs, not that they would mind since they were the ones who patrolled Doctor Lecter. The female orderlies would rather coo and giggle like house wives at Lecter's little six year old daughter, Grace.

Stowing away the fact that there was another Lecter to carry on the family that should be dead in the back of his head, Chilton made his way down the narrow corridor to Lecter's cell where he heard the normally sarcastic voice of the man gently reading a story to the little blonde haired, red eyed hellion.

Grace was a small petite girl with soft peach skin, blonde tresses, and red eyes which contrasted greatly to everything else about her appearance. She was polite and proper like a twelve year old girl but had all the features of a china doll that had to be handled with care our it would break. At the moment she had her tiny hand on top of her father's larger hand as he guided his fingers along the lines of the story "The Velveteen Rabbit" that were written in German. It was Grace's second year at learning German and over that time she could speak it very fluently and knew more words than many adults who were born in Germany. Grace was not only fascinated by different languages or cultures but she was very interested in her father's condition-at least that's what all of the important grown ups called it like lawyers, the judge, that awful Mr. Chilton- and she often asked questions as to why Hannibal was incarcerated. He didn't mind answering her questions honestly and the more answers he gave her the more she came to dislike the people who put her father in this hospital.

Dr. Chilton knocked on the glass which caused Grace to look up and her giggly smile turned into a stoic frown that, even though it held no emotion, it still caused a cold shiver to run through Chilton's body.

"Visiting hours are over Hannibal. Say bye bye to Daddy cannibal, Grace." Chilton sneered, chuckling at his own little joke; but Hannibal chose to smile as he picked the four year old up and kissed her forehead.

"Be a good girl my turtle dove. I'll see you soon." Hannibal said softly as he smoothed down the blonde curls on Grace's head. She giggled and wrapped her little hand around her father's much larger fingers then she slid her hands down so her palms rested against his.

"Goodbye daddy. I love you." Grace said and as the words passed from her lips her maroon eyes twinkled.

"Iche Lebe Dich my turtle dove." Hannibal answered and he gently set Grace down on the floor, stood up, and with a nod to Chilton walked over to stand in the corner of the cell. He held his hands behind his back as rifles were pointed at the cell by FBI officers. The glass door opened, Barney walked into the cell with a pair of handcuffs, and with a small smile to Grace, he went over to Hannibal and put the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Come along Grace." Barney said as he lowered his hand to Grace's height and she obediently took the mans hand and walked out of the cell with him, casting one last glance back to her father who had turned his head and smiled at her.

End of chapter 1.

Please R and R!

-Loveable Punk


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new chapter for this story and I apologize for the delay! I own nothing!

88888

The court room felt stuffy to Grace as she sat down next to the red haired woman who she had been calling 'Natalia' instead of mother for most of her life. It wasn't because she wanted to disrespect the woman but it was the simple fact that the woman was not her mother and did not need that title for Grace to know her.

Plus also nobody could replace her real parents.

Many more people who wore suits and looked very important came into the court room and proceeded to take a seat on the shiny but uncomfortable looking benches. A large man came into the room wearing a black cloak and carrying a wooden mallet and several folders, then he sat down behind the tall desk against the wall. Then, three armed guards escorted her papa into the room with his mask and restraints on which Grace had always thought looked a little uncomfortable. They took her papa to a seat in front of the judge's tall desk and had him stand while the judge took out a paper.

"Hannibal Lecter, after being found criminally insane by a jury of your peers we have come back together and have conversed about an important matter. The custody of your daughter, Grace M. Lecter and the fact that she wants to be with her father and not in the custody of her current guardians, the Loids. On several occasions she has run away from home and all the way to the institute begging Barney Ross to let her see you, with Dr. Chilton calling the police to come and get her every time. Her type of behavior does not go un-noticed by the board of custody and we all know the importance of the relationship a father holds with his daughter. Based on those facts I have decided to give you a second chance at life."

"Starting tomorrow, you will be let go into the custody of the state of Baltimore on a very, very strict parole. You will be put back into your original home wearing a tracking device around your ankle, which will be constantly monitored. You will be given custody of your daughter until she turns 16, which at that point she will be sent away to a boarding house for girls until the age of 19. During the time of her stay with you, she will be given tutoring by teachers coming from the schools and is not allowed to converse with them outside of her studies. Food will be brought to you from local grocery stores but you are not allowed to open the door to receive it, it will be given to you through a hole in the bottom of the front door. Should you break any of these rules, you will be put back into the institute until the moment you die and your daughter will be forbidden to go to your funeral or hold onto anything pertaining to you ever existing. Do you understand these rules Dr. Lecter?" the judge said and for a moment everything was quiet as if Hannibal was waiting to wake up from a dream.

"Yes they are very clear." Hannibal answered.

"Very well, then I hereby release Grace into the custody of her father. Court is dismissed." the judge said then with that he banged the gavel.

"NO! You can't do this!" Natalia screamed grabbing Grace then proceeding to walk out but the blonde girl was squirming in her grasp too much.

"No, I want to see my papa!" Grace said scratching at Natalia's hand with her little nails and the woman tried to pull Grace along but the blonde child fell onto her knees and would not budge.

"Get up!" Natalia's husband Tobias said to the girl but Grace looked up her eyes glinting and he took a step back.

"Oh she's just a little girl Tobias! Get up you miserable child!" Natalia said and Hannibal knew Grace could hold her own but he felt a anger flare up in his heart when he saw Natalia shaking Grace harshly.

"Balif! Remove that woman from my court room!" the judge said and the man moved to pull Natalia away from Grace but then the woman picked up the girl and grabbed the balif's gun from the holster! She pointed it at Grace and backed up.

"If you let that monster free then he has to know what it's like to lose somebody!" Natalia screamed but then she shrieked in pain when Grace bit her hand, causing her to drop the blonde girl who in turn ran to her father.

"Papa! Papa!" Grace said hugging her father's legs and after he was unstrapped he scooped her up in his arms then twirled her around.

"My little turtle dove." Hannibal said kissing her forehead and Barney smiled to himself not just at the sweetness the man showed to his daughter but because Grace was tough just like him.

end of chapter 2.

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


End file.
